percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hanner Gwaed Gwersyll
Hanner Gwaed Gwersyll is the Celtic Camp Half-Blood. Location HGG is located on Barra Head, the southernmost island of Scotland. Camps There is one main camp at the center of the island, two secondary camps, and six camps for the different Celtic nationalities: Scottish, Brittish, Cornish, Welsh, Irish, and Gaulish (French). All the camps are surrounded by thick, tall, heavily guarded walls, and the gates only open from the inside. Main Camp The main camp has the Big House, dining hall, arena, and school in it. Big House The big house is a medium-sized square stone building. There is a circular stone wall around it, and it's guarded by sentries. Aine of Knockaine, the camp director, is the only being living in the house. Dining Hall The dining hall is a vast stone building with a tall ceiling. It is devided into seven sections: one for the Scottish demigods, one for the Brittish demigods, one for the Cornish demigods, one for the Welsh demigods, one for the Irish demigods, one for the Gaulish demigods, and one for the staff, including the subdirectors of the separate nationalty camps. Arena There is a great arena, almost as big as the dining hall. The arena, like the dining hall, is devided into the same sections, and it is where the campfire takes place. It is also where mock battles happen, and they are one of the very few times that different nationalities come into contact with each other. An obstacle course can be set up in it for the physical part of the test to become a subdirector.The demigods must also build up their muscles for broadswords and other heavy weapons. School The school is a stone building the same size as the dining hall, and has six classrooms, devided up the same way. The classes that are taught are: math, geography, history, the mythology of that country, and the language of that country (Wales = Welsh, Ireland = Gaelic, Gaul = French, Scotland = Scottish, and Brittain and Cornwall = English). The school is where the mental and written testing for subdirector take place. Indevidual Nationality Camps The camps are devided in half by a stone wall with a gate in the center. The western side is where the cabins are, and there are cabins along the wall with walls around them. In the center of the open space on the western side is a slightly larger cabin with a wall around it, which is the subdirector's cabin. The eastern half has a smaller arena than the one in the main camp, which is where the competitions for cabin head counselor take place. There is also an armoury which has dummies to practice on along one wall, an archery range, and stables. About ten closed wooden carts rest by the stables, and they are the only transportation on the island for that camp. DRUIDS: The Celtic demigods can train to become druids.However,to acheive such a status takes years of training and learning.Druids are treated with the utmost respect at the camp. Category:Bard eric Category:Locations Category:Celtic Demigods